


Fallen Soldiers

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Sam blames himself for Rhody falling





	Fallen Soldiers

“I tried.” He says softly. Hands wrapped in thick metal. “I tried.” He sounds so broken.   
“Sam.” You say softly, struggling to get to him. “Sam look at me!” He won’t. “Sam! It wasn’t Riley. It wasn’t your fault!” Rough hands pull you away from him, not that you’d be able to do much physically to help him. Your hands are locked in the thick metal too, they’re heavy and cold and you hate them. “Please. Please let me go to him. Look at him!” You beg the faceless soldiers dragging you away.   
“Sam!” You scream trying to snap him out of the horrible memory that you know is replaying in his head. He’s lost in his head. “Tony! Tony please! I need to go to him. Please Tony look at him!” You beg as they drag you past a shellshocked Tony Stark. You’re able to get away from the soldiers enough to wrap a leg around Tony’s yanking his attention to you. “Look at him. Please. I need to help him.”  
“You should have thought about that before you chose the wrong side.”  
“Fuck off Tony! He tried as hard as you did!”   
“You chose the wrong side.”  
“You’re being a jackass!” You wish you had access to your hands, you’d shake him if you could. He’s so wrapped up in what he lost that he’s not seeing what’s right in front of him. His friends, his family that is being torn apart.   
“This is your fault.”  
“My fault? Tony if I didn’t fight along side him how the hell would I even know where he was going? What he was going through! Let me talk to him please!” The soldiers haven’t tried to pull you away yet but you know you’re running out of time. “You still have your best friend. His is dead.”  
“Cap escaped.”  
“Riley.” You snap, “Tony please!”  
“Sir we have to go.” One of the men holding your arm says and Tony’s gaze flicks over to Sam.   
“Sit them next to one another.”  
“Sir?” The Solider says.   
“Do it. Or she’ll fight you the entire way.”  
“We’ve got ways of handling that.” The second man sneers, he sounds way too excited about that possibility.   
“No. You don’t get to hurt them, you put them next to each other.” Tony orders and the two men nod then drag you away from him. Your gaze never leaving his brown eyed one.   
The two soldiers drop you into the seat next to Sam then, after strapping you in they leave moving to the front of the plane.   
“Sam?”  
“I couldn’t save him.”  
“He’s still alive Sam, babe he’s alive he’ll be okay.”  
“All I could see was Riley. I wasn’t fast enough. Again.”  
“This isn’t your fault.” You whisper, tears building in your eyes, “Please tell me you know that.”  
“Vision was aiming for me. I should have just let him hit me.”  
“Then you’d be the one broken on the ground.”  
“I have a parachute. He didn’t.”  
“That sounds like a design flaw.” You point out and when he glares down at you you give a little shrug, “Just trying to make a point.”  
“That is?”  
“This is as much your fault as it is Tony’s. And mine, and Cap, Vision, Wanda, Bucky T'Challa, Nat, Clint and Scott. Oh and the little spiderling. Honestly the only people who aren’t at fault here are a Thor and Banner. You can’t blame yourself.”  
“Watch me.”  
“Sam.” He sighs heavily and looks down at you. He presses a soft kiss to your forehead and you lean against him. “I know you’re going to play it over and over in your head but you didn’t do anything wrong. Rhody is going to be fine and Riley’d beat your ass if he knew you were still blaming yourself for his fall.”  
“Like that little punk ass coulda beat me up.” Sam scoffs and you smile, you don’t know the next time you’ll get to be like this. Steve won’t leave you in whatever prison they’re going to shove you in for long but you still don’t know how long it’ll be. Days or weeks. Sam rests his cheek on the top of your head, “I love you.” He whispers.   
“I love you too Sam.” You whisper back before letting yourself drift off to sleep.


End file.
